


Laughter in slaughter

by Summer_knight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_knight/pseuds/Summer_knight





	Laughter in slaughter

It wasn't uncommon for people to go missing after crossing the border to the creepy town most people stayed away not daring to enter its misty gateway.  
To any normal person it just seemed to be an entrance to a graveyard long forgotten, in the middle of nowhere with no human interference to be seen; long grass, untrimmed bushes, lights that flickered and a feeling of absence. This was normally more then enough to deter people from entering the supernatural town known as Hollows way. As uncommon as it was to enter and come out alive a few had lived to tell the tale of what lies inside past the fog and dusty tombstones.

It had been been more of a urban legend to most who didn't live within the surroundings area, the creepy graveyard which none has returned from, nothing more then scary stories to tell the kids or share at camp over the fire, some would even call it a tourist trap for horror fans, they would come around and visit the entrance like it was a historical monument, taking pictures and videos their time visiting the "haunted" grave sight, but people who lived in the town over told a different story they knew what really awaited them on the other side of those gates, some cashed in on the visits creating postcards and themed shops and attractions around the mysterious land and some grew use to its presence and never saw it as more then a social norm, Some schools even taught history lectures about the place after it became a landmark.

Hollow Way was many things to humans all over the world.

But to monsters it was home.

A strong gust of wind whisked though the town littering the streets with a colourful sea of crunchy autumn leaves as a herd of spirits flew down main street, Vanessa stepped into the cold night air with a hum, her purple boots clicking against the stone pavement as she walked down the front garden walkway.

Anyone who saw Vanessa could tell you she was beautiful, pale with dark Raven hair that curled at the bottoms, piercing red eyes that almost looked pink in the right light compared to her dark clothing and hair her eyes where impossible to miss. Vanessa wasn't short by any means tho her friends would often tell her otherwise especially when compared to others, tho this wasn't usually an insult more on the edge of light banter then true mocking, being a vampire made two things very noticeable, her fangs and her touch.

Vampire's are known for having cold skin along with their trademark fangs and glowing eyes, Vanessa wasn't lacking any of those features, often flaunting her gifts and beautiful features whenever possible, being proud of your history is one thing but being vain was something that Vanessa took in stride. 

"you know, you don't have to sneak around" Vanessa smirked continuing to gracefully glide along the stone walkway, leaves crunching below her boots while fresh autumn air blew against her large Victorian purple coat.

"I wasn't sneaking, I was simply not attracting attention by being visible" Venus pouted, her ghostly body making itself visible, light blues to glowing whites made up the girls body contrasting to her stark white hair that seemed to forever be flowing being her in a long ponytail almost as if it had a ghost tail of its own, her skin was almost see though to the point where you could still see your reflection if she stood in front of your mirror but still whole enough for the naked eye to make out the girls form.

"you could just knock and wait like a normal person" Vanessa raised a perfect brow to the ghost beside her "instead of looking like a creep silently waiting for me to leave" 

"where's the fun in that Nessy?" Venus smiles flashing her brightest smile to the vampire.  
The two had been friends for well over a decade, sharing their teen years together and blossoming into early adulthood as young adult monsters.

Hollow's Way was a hot spot for monsters all over the globe, entrances could be found in almost every haunted location, monsters often found themselves not fitting in with humans so they came here, the town was big enough to say the least and ran itself quite differently to the humans outside. instead of political party's they had one council that often took votes from the public and handled reports about the town swiftly, tax wasn't a thing honestly monsters didn't understand why the human government stole so much from their citizens in promises of making the world better and cleaner? right I'll believe it when I see it was what most monsters thought, as adults they didn't actually have that much to worry about well expect the odd human that entered and kicked up a fuss about monsters being real, humans didn't like different...they started wars over different coloured humans let alone demons and witches, that's why they made their own home and told other's to do the same, haunted, creepy, deadly those are the labels that kept most humans away from monster towns and locations...oh and magic.


End file.
